Talk:Bade/@comment-10448359-20130605062421/@comment-10448359-20130605231549
@Cc71 XD I think I will make it a blog post! I hope people respond! @Alwaysthecrazyone Of course I'll respond XDDD Thank you for responding to mine!!! :) Yeah, I understood Jade very well! One of my best friends is actually very similar in personality to her and people find her offensive and rude, so she doesn't have many friends, but they just don't realize that she's actually a great person, albeit a bit mean.Thankfully, the friends she has understand her and care about her deeply because they recognize that in her. Like Jade. I just wish people would see past the tough exterior to the character within. It makes me sad that people don't like her just because she is a 3dimensional character with a harsh outlook on life. She may be mean and rough, but she's a great character. To be honest, she reminds me a bit of Sam Puckett and Faye Chamberlain in a sense. They've got a lot of the same personality quirks and traits like their toughness, yet sensitivity to things. I like well rounded characters, so I really like Jade West. Don't get me wrong, I like the other characters too in their own way, but Jade feels like the most well rounded to me. And yes, she is very funny. Her satirical dark humor coupled with Cat's ditziness and Trina's stoopidity made the show for me. One of the problems is that people see Jade only as an antagonist towards Tori and that's why they don't like her. I was hoping Dan Schneider would one day do an episode centered on the life of Jade for a bit so people could see her without Tori being around. She was introduced in the show as "Tori's Antagonist", so I think people have gotten stuck on that image unfortunately. And that makes me sad. All characters in any show or book or movie, no matter how they act or are should be looked at more in depth. A surface does not make a character. I agree with your comment on the dynamics of the group. The way the show was running, had Bori happened, the group might not have stayed as strong, because as it was, Bade was still prominent. So Bori might not have worked, and I think that's what Dan Schneider was trying to show in Tori Goes Platinum by having Tori even realize the consequences of kissing Beck or dating him. And unless Jade and Beck absolutely no longer liked each other and truly got closure, in their friend group, Tori dating Beck wouldn't work. In Victorious, Bori wouldn't be able to happen. In an alternate universe, Bori would probably, most likely happen. I did see more sweetness in Bori, but don't get me wrong, there was some sweetness in Bade too, though I will be honest, I found it more in Bori. Yes, I agree that Beck's character had less substance than any of the others. I mean, Tori is the sweet new girl trying to make it big, Jade was antiheroic Alpha Biyotch (it's a term of endearment, I sway-ah), Andre is the super talented musician (and the black best friend lol), Robbie is the nerdy comic relief, grade A, Goofy Dude, Cat was the ditzy, slightly stoopid sweety pie, Sinjin is the butt monkey, Rex... well that speaks for itself, and Beck was just hot dude dating mean girl. So yeah, Beck's character was definitely spiced up by dating Jade. But I also would like to say that had he dated ANY of the girls in the group, his character would have been augmented. I kind of do the same thig as you with couples in a series. I follow the progressing one more, but this is weird for me cuz this is the first time that I've been split up equally between two couples in a show (well aside from ATLA... but that's a whole nother story) And I agree with you completely! If a couple is written properly and there's good development, then I will ship it! It doesn't even matter if the girl is neurotic and anal or if the guy is a jacka$$... If the development is good and the couple goes through trials that help them grow as individuals, yet also as a couple, I will ship it. Which is why both Bori and Bade worked for me. Bori because they met each other and their friendship grew which could have ultimately led to a healthy relationship, and Bade because though they fought and broke up and made up, they always came back together stronger than ever and grew as a couple. Both couples had great growth throughout the series. :)